Truth or Dare?
by Lucius'LittleGirl
Summary: It's a hot summers day at the Burrow and Ginny and Hermione are incredibly bored, however a truth or dare game gets a little out of hand and the girls end up enjoying themselves more than originally intended... FEMSLASH. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. INTENDED TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT MAY BE CONTINUED.


A/N Hia! So this is obviously a Ginny/Hermione story. Yes it is Femslash. Yes It is a one-shot. And I am using my phone to type this so any miss-spellings are completely due to the fact that I have a terrible phone. Anyway... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are owned by the queen JK Rowling. The plot is mine. I am simply playing in her sandpit.

~∆Π∆~

Ginny and Hermione were bored. It was the holiday between Hermione's 5th and 6th year and Ginny's 4th and 5th. Both girls had been spending a lot more time together recently, and had formed a wierd type of closeness.

That week, Hermione had been at the burrow, as her parents were taking some time off together in Spain. Of course, the Weasley's had been more than welcoming.

The day had been hot and the girls were lying on there separate beds, soaking up the sun, when Ginny suddenly sat up.

"I'm bored" The readhead stated bluntly.

Hermione sat up and looked at her friend. She had to agree that it was gettingrather tedious, lying on her back In a hot room for hours on end.

"What shall we do then?" Hermione asked, "We could possibly see if your brothers want to join us for a water fight?"

Ginny thought it over before a grin appeared on her face.

"Or we could play truth or dare?"

Hermione sighed. Truth or dare wasn't really her thing. She agreed anyway. Maybe she'd have some fun with it.

"Okay," Ginnystarted, "I'll start. Truth or Dare?"

Reluctantly Hermione thought through her options. In the end she decided to go for a truth. A lighter start to the game.

"Hmm... Best kissyou've ever had?"

"McLaggen. He may be an insufferable jerk, but he is a good kisser." Hermione replued. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Unlike some people I'm not frightened" Ginny teased

"Okay... Dareyou to... Climb onto the roof"

Ginny seriously believed thisto be the worst dare she had ever received. She showed Hermione this with the look she gave the Brunette, before climbing onto the roof and coming back again.

Hermione looked down to the floor. She feltembarrassed. This was one of the reasons she hated the game. She was terrible at it. To prove she wasn't scared however, she picked a dare next.

"Ooh Hermione! You brave Gryffindoryou. Fine. I dare you to go into Ron's room and read the first book you find."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at thegirl. Surely this was easy? It was probably more stupid than the other one. Ginny knew her brother well though. When Hermione returned from Ron's room, her face was bright red.

"Whats the matter Mione?" Asked Ginny. She was trying to contain her obvious laughter, but was struggling.

Hermione showed her friend the book and surely enough, it was an adult book titled "Casey's cuming". Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and began to read from a random page. After 10 seconds of silence, she was stopped by Ginny.

"Did I not mention you have to read it out loud?" She swallowed a lump in her throat before turning back to the book.

"I stared at her naked breasts. They were so firm, so beautiful, so errect. I bit my bottom lip before walking over and stroking her clit teasingly. I felt so wet that it was a wonder I could contain myself..."

"It's a wonder I can contain myself!" Ginny stated. The book was obviously starting to have an effect on her too.

Hermione shut it, before turning back to her friend.

"Can we continue now? Truth or dare?"

With a grin Ginny said truth.

"How turned on did thatmake you?" Hermione questioned. She hadn't gotten very far and the smut wasn't even that strong, but she could see the younger girls flushed cheeks.

"Well... You know..." She grinnedbefore asking Hermione weather she picked truth or dare. Hermione decided to pick dare. What could be worse than her previous one?

"Take offyour shirt" Ginny replied.

Hermione openedher eyes widely. She thought about it. She had been wearing a tank top with a built in bra. Despite the padding, you could tell her nipples were slightly erect. She sighed and did as she was told. After all, they were both girls.

Ginny's eyes opened widely at the older girls breasts. They were quite a bit bigger than her own and she suddenly felt flustered.

"So... Ginny... Truth or dare?" Hermione asked, a small smiltouching her lips.

"Truth..." She replied with wide eyes

"Why are you staring at my breasts like a common teenage boy?"

Ginny looked up at the older girl before her smile grew wider.

"Well...They're just really nice... And twice the size of my own..." Ginny crossed one leg over her other

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Hermione replied curiously

"Let me touch you" Now it was Hermione's go to be taken aback. Despite this, she didn't say no. She watched as Ginny stood up and walked over to her slowly. It reminded Hermione of a Lion stalking its prey.

As the red-headapproached, Hermione layed down on her back. With a smirk, Ginny climbed on top of her and straddled her friend. Slowly she began to kneed Hermione's breasts. Moans escaped the lips of the older girl, as Ginny pinched her nipples and grinded her pelvis against Hermione's belly.

As Ginnyattached her lips to one of Hermione's reddened nipples, Hermione breathed out three words.

"Truth or dare?"

Ginny grinned against her breasts.

"Dare if I get to do more like this"

With another moan Hermione told her what to do. With an even wider smile, Ginny took off her own shirt and bra. She kissedHermione's lips roughly, whilst grinding their bodies together.

"Truth or dare?" The younger girl asked, as she came up for air.

"Truth" moaned hermione, enjoying the rhythm they ground their hips to

"Whydidn't you stop me when I asked to see you?"

With a smile Hermione replied "Truth or dare?"

"But you haven't answered yet!" Protested Ginny.

Hermione just raised an eyebrow at the othergirl, pinching on her perky nipple suddenly.

"Dare!" Ginny moaned out just a little after Hermione grabbed her by the hair and kissed her roughly

"Take me" Hermione whispered against her lips

The girl smiled abd continued her grinding beforeremoving her partners shorts. To Ginny's surprise, Hermione had not been wearing any underwear and was already wet.

Without warning or second thoughts, Ginny moved her head down to Hermione's clit and licked up her slit. The moan from Hermione told Ginny to continue.

After a little moreteasing, Ginny stuck two of her fingers roughly into Hermione's centre. She slowly began pulling them in and out. Just as Hermione was getting used to the rhythm, Ginny stuck another finger in and went a little quicker.

"Oh gods!" She squeeled as the Girl curled her fingers to get to all the right places. "Oh gods yes!"

Ginny could feel her friends walls closing tightly around her fingers. Sheknew what this meant and sped up emidiately. Surely enough, Hermione started squeeling. Her eyes rolled as her juices flowed out of her. She shook violently as Ginny licked the juices from her.

When Hermione sat up, she kissed Ginny. Before sshe could advance any further Ginny pulled back.

"Hermione the time"

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. They had completely lost track of time. It was now 11 pm.

"You can return the favour another time" Ginny said with a crooked smile.

Hermione kissed her one last time before they both fell asleep intheir separate beds. Hermione decided two things.

One that she would definetly have to do this with the girl again

and Two - shewas glad they didn't have a water fight

~∆Π∆~

A/N Not the best story i've written but hey! Never mind! Review? Your reviews help me want to write. ;)


End file.
